Wounds of Time
by SlashKnight
Summary: What happens when someone close to Galahad is hurt? Will everything he strove to keep inside himself rise to the surface? Slash
1. Wounds of Time

Title: Wounds of Time  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, although I really want to so I could make my own storylines come true sigh.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (little violence and very little slash  
  
Characters involved: Galahad and Gawain (slash implied)  
  
Date written: July 20th, 2004  
  
Summary: What happens when someone close to Galahad is hurt? Will everything he strove to keep inside himself rise to the surface?  
  
Contact Info: Like it or Hate it. Then email me at quillofslashyahoo.ca or just review me on   
  
Galahad had always found it difficult to express his feelings to the other knights. They were always so closed off and cold. The fighting and bloodshed did not help, for bloodstained hands were frequent for these knights. But one of the knights was different, one of the knights truly felt and understood all the emotions that were always in the air, and that knight was Gawain. Galahad had always liked Gawain, he was a tough strong man with a softer more caring side to him. Recently Galahad started to feel things other than just admiration for Gawain, he started to feel, love. From the nights in front of the campfire where Gawain would ladle him some stew to the crimson drenched battlefields where they fought side by side, Galahad could not help but feel something more for Gawain. He wanted to confess his unrequited love for the man, but was terribly afraid of what may become of their friendship and the friendship of the knights if Gawain were to reject him. He kept quiet, walking behind the knights with the heart wrenching pain of unrequited love.  
  
It was not until one bloodstained morning that Galahad decided to confess his feelings.  
  
The battlefield was covered in blood, yet another mission completed by the knights. Galahad wiped the sweat from his brow and the blood from his hands as the knights prepared to move forward. Then from the corner of his eye he saw a glint of steel. All of he sudden he heard Gawain's voice.  
  
"Galahad get down!" Gawain yelled as he dove forward to cover the young knight.  
  
Galahad head spun for a moment, when all of a sudden he realized he was on the ground with the grass brushing his face. He felt a warm trickle on his chest. It was blood, but it was not his. He stared into the face of the man whom saved his life, it was Gawain, he was bleeding! The arrow had pierced his armour and punctured his skin.  
  
"You alright?" Gawain asked. "Gawain. . . no!" Galahad screamed.  
  
Tristan quickly drew his bow and fired at the enemy archer striking him squarely in the heart. Bors and Dagonet quickly pulled the injured Gawain off Galahad as Arthur examined the arrow.  
  
"Poison." He replied. "Come on we got to help him!" Galahad exclaimed.  
  
Together the knights fled the battle site back to their campsite. They lay Gawain down on his side for the arrow had pierced completely through his shoulder. Tristan examined the arrow thoroughly.  
  
"The arrow went clean through, but the poison is what I'm worried about," Tristan said. "we need to remove the arrow immediately, Dagonet."  
  
Dagonet quickly came and broke the arrow. "Brace yourself, Gawain."  
  
Gawain attempted a smiled, nodded, and clenching his fists.  
  
Dagonet pulled the arrow out with the swiftest of movements and utmost of care. Gawain screamed out in the pain.  
  
"Arthur, I need you two to get the djar root for the poison, Dagonet, wash your hands and then go with Lancelot and Bors to check for enemies, Galahad, I need you to clean the wound with the water we have left, I'm going with Arthur to look for the root, protect Gawain." Tristan listed in an orderly manner. The knights dispersed.  
  
Galahad was left all alone with the fallen knight. The trees whistled a sad tune, as the brush around him moved. He dipped a cotton cloth into the bowl of cold water. He rubbed it over Gawain's wound, causing him to wince in pain. Salty tears streamed down Galahad's face as he watched Gawain's life force weakening. He cried out loud, continuing to cleanse the wound. Gawain raised his head a little to meet Galahad's reddened eyes.  
  
"Why? Why did you take the arrow?" Galahad yelled with tears pouring from his eyes. "Someone's got to look out for ya, Galahad my boy." Gawain said as he coughed.  
  
The time seemed endless, when were the others going to get back with the roots and water. He tried his best to stop the bleeding, but there was a lot of blood spilling. Finally after what seemed like hours of tending to Gawain's wounds the wound was cleaned and the blood had stopped. Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes. Galahad quickly turned around to see what it was, but he saw nothing. He scrambled back to find a weapon, when all of a sudden a creature emerged from the bushes and jumped at Galahad from behind. He soon found himself pinned to the ground, face in the dirt. The creature snarled. Galahad desperately searched with his hands for a weapon. The creature took not even a second to bit into Galahad's flesh. He yelled out in pain, still looking for something, anything. He felt something with his hand, he gripped it hard and swung it at the creature, beating it off him. It quickly scurried away into the bushes, letting out a whelp of pain. Galahad panted the temporary adrenaline rush passed as he felt his body tire and the bite wound increase in pain. He looked down at the weapon he had used to fend off the terrible beast and was amazed to see that it was none other than Gawain's mace. He fell back onto the ground and turned his head to see that Gawain was still okay. Finally satisfied with the peacefully resting Gawain, he felt the cold grip of darkness cover his eyes as he fainted.  
  
When he awoke, he was relieved to see the rest of the knights gathered around him and Gawain. His bite wound was cleaned and bandaged and Gawain was bandaged also, although there was still an uneasy appearance in Gawain's countenance.  
  
"Is Gawain okay?" Galahad asked worriedly. "Hey, don't strain yourself." Tristan said. "Is Gawain okay?" Galahad repeated. "His wound is fine, but the poison is spreading throughout his body and he doesn't look like he is fighting it well, even with the djar root." Arthur said gravely. "But he will survive right, Tristan, he will survive?" Galahad asked the knight. "We're not sure, Galahad, he might survive to see the next dawn." Tristan said sadly. "No. . . it can't be, say it isn't so!" Galahad exclaimed. He stared at the other knights but they avoided his eyes. He stared at Gawain with teary eyes. He held them back, for he didn't want his honour to be hurt along with his heart.  
  
Time passed slowly, like an eternity in purgatory, not knowing if his close friend would pull through the night. Soon the other knights fell into an uneasy slumber but still a slumber. Galahad remained awake to look after Gawain. He didn't know what to do. Pray to a greater being for guidance, a miracle? He just couldn't bear to watch Gawain slip away from him. His tears fell on deaf ears as they were absorbed by the thick blanket that covered Gawain's gentle figure. He was tired, he couldn't stay awake much longer even if he tried. He rested his head on Gawain's chest, his arms wrapped around Gawain's waist. If this was Gawain's last night on earth, he would not spend it alone Galahad thought. This was it, Galahad though, Gawain might die, and Galahad would never have told him how he truly felt. Galahad shifted his head closer to Gawain's ear. And in it he whispered, "I love you," before he too fell into a fatigued sleep.  
  
The light of dawn brought about much discomfort at the campsite of the knights. Galahad awoke to the hoarse breathing of Gawain. He made it, he survived through the night. Galahad was overjoyed to see Gawain open his eyes.  
  
"Hello, and how are you doing on this fine morning?" Gawain said with much optimism. Galahad hugged Gawain. "Don't ever leave, Gawain, I couldn't live without you." Galahad whispered. "I know, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Gawain said reassuringly. The rest of the knights soon awoke and greeted Gawain with smiles. It would take a couple of weeks but Gawain would be back to normal in no time. Galahad was glad to hear Gawain's voice and his laughter once again, realizing that this moment was a wake up call to confess his feelings, Galahad decided that once Gawain was better, he would know all the feelings that were bottled inside.  
  
To be continued . . . 


	2. Healing

Title: Healing  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, although I really want to so I could make my own storylines come true sigh.  
  
Characters involved: Galahad and Gawain (slash)  
  
Date written: July 25th, 2004  
  
Summary: Let the healing process begin for the hearts of our two favourite knights Galahad and Gawain. slash  
  
Contact Info: Like it or Hate it, have suggestions? Then email me at quillofslashyahoo.ca or just review me on I love reviews and feedback so talk to me.  
  
It had only been a couple of days when Gawain was strong enough to stand on his own feet. He felt dirty, and the smell of blood was pungent on his clothes and armour. He stood and was immediately supported by Arthur.  
  
"Take it easy, Gawain or you'll make that hole bigger." Arthur said. "I'm going to lake to wash myself." Gawain said with an exaggerated seriousness. "Well, one of us has to go with you, just in case you drown in the lake." Bors joked. "I'm not a child, I can bathe myself." Gawain exclaimed. "I'll go." Galahad said as he stepped towards Gawain.  
  
The other knights laughed, while Gawain grunted and headed towards the lake. Galahad followed at a short distance behind Gawain. Soon the laughter of the insensitive knights could faintly be heard on the wind. Galahad decided to walk closer to Gawain as they reached the lake. Galahad watched in amusement when he a very frustrated Gawain tried to remove his heavy garments with only one arm. Galahad took the opportunity to step close to Gawain and help him in silently. He helped Gawain get one arm off and then gentle removed the arm of the other, bruised side. Galahad traced the back of Gawain's back with his eyes. It was beautiful. It was strong, smooth, and looked untainted. His eyes soon reached Gawain's darkened wound. It looked so painful, the remains of dried up blood and bruised skin was a horrible sight on Gawain's beautiful figure. Gawain's body emitted a warmth that made Galahad feel safe and protected. Next was Gawain's lower torso, but Galahad knew that Gawain had too much pride to let Galahad help him with the removal of such a garment, so he turned back as Gawain finished undressing. He didn't turn around until he heard Gawain enter the tranquil waters.  
  
Gawain glided through the sparkling lake like a swam. His beauty is astonishing Galahad thought. He just sat on the grass and watched Gawain enjoy cool waters of the lake. Then he saw Gawain desperately trying to reach his arrow wound with his hands. Galahad giggled, watching this powerful knight struggle to reach a wound just under his shoulder. After a while of watching Gawain stretching and reaching, he heard Gawain say something.  
  
"What was that Gawain?" Galahad asked. "Could. . . could, you help me? Gawain asked shyly.  
  
Galahad was overjoyed that Gawain had asked him to perform such a task, but he also felt hesitate, to be so close to Gawain, would be. . . there were no words that could describe his mix feelings.  
  
After a while of pondering, he decided to take the safe route to his unique predicament. "Come closer Gawain, I can't reach you from here," Galahad said. "Don't be ridiculous Galahad, you come to me," Gawain replied. Galahad hesitated, but decided to come to Gawain after Gawain looked like he was really struggling. He first removed his gauntlets from his left arm and then his right. He continued to removed his clothes until he was naked in wind. He stepped into the water, it was cold, but in a pleasant way. He swam closer to Gawain, until he could feel the warmth radiating from the knight's body. He raised his arm and extended it closer and closer to the knight's skin.  
  
"Galahad?" Gawain asked reassuring to himself that Galahad was still there. "I'm here." Galahad replied, as he dipped his hand into the water and raised his cupped hands over Gawain's wound and gently poured the soothing waters on the wound.  
  
Gawain flinched at the initial discomfort of the liquid causing a gentle ripple in the water, but the water slowly became more comforting as he realized Galahad was there with him, caring for him.  
  
Galahad's eyes started to drift after a while, examining Gawain's masculine figure. His broad shoulders, his slender back, his hair that ran like water down to his virgin neck. He blinked back into reality as he realized what he was doing. He was sweating even though he was in the cool waters of the lake. Thank the heavens that Gawain did not know about Galahad's wandering eyes. Then like rain appearing in a scorching desert, Galahad felt water trickling ever so softly from his eyes. He wiped it away with his one free hand, but it just kept coming and pouring. Then he used both of his hands to cover up this embarrassing moment. Gawain, noticing that Galahad had stopped, turned around to see what was amiss, and what he saw was a crying knight. He looked almost childlike through Gawain's eyes, his body still young and his skin still soft and virtually unscathed. Galahad, feeling Gawain's eyes on him, shied away but was stopped by Gawain's comforting hand in his.  
  
"What is the matter?" Gawain asked.  
  
Galahad knew that if told Gawain of the love deep inside the recesses of his heart, he would be rejected, and his heart broken. But not confessing such feelings, when you see such a person all the time, would be suicide. His inner conflicts fueled the tears from his eyes. What was he to do? Would he risk their friendship? Would he wait until Gawain disappeared from him forever until he confessed his feelings?  
  
Then with a quick motion, Galahad's body had decided for his mind. His hands grew tight around Gawain's hand and with one quick and fluid move, he drew the knight's lips to his, there bodies touching one another, their lips locked for a miraculous moment. Galahad's tears continued, after this kiss, this amazing kiss, would come a horrible fate. He held on to Gawain's sweet embrace as long as he could, until his body relaxed and let Gawain's warmth drift away.  
  
His lips started to move, "I love you," Galahad said, crying, "I love you. . ."  
  
Gawain remained stunned for a couple of minutes, but did not seem angry or uncomfortable, he looked more relieved. He brushed Galahad's curls from his face and smiled. He had much to learn about love.  
  
"I love you too, Galahad," Gawain replied. He swam forward and hugged Galahad's waist and pulled him closer. The young knight stared up at Gawain with his innocent eyes. Then in one splendid moment, Gawain returned the kiss, a passionate, fiery one. Galahad could not say a word, he just stayed in Gawain's sweet embrace, as their bodies floated in the magical waters of lake.  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


End file.
